Journey's End and Beyond
by scifigeekgirl
Summary: A series of TenII/Rose stories based on one word prompts - some will be angsty, romantic, flirty, fluffy, cracky and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: I had to have surgery recently and was out of work for almost two weeks which meant I wasn't able to focus too well on a multi chaptered story. So, I decided to work on some tumblr one word prompts. I have broken them down by Doctor since I tend to write a variety of Doctors. This one will be all TenII/Rose stories. It's a variety of angst, romance, adventure, fluff and humorous stories. One does not relate to other and they are not written any particular order. I may decide to expand on one or two of these one of these days but have a list of projects coming up so we shall see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

**Prompt: Beginning**

The Doctor stood alone in the garden, a tall blue suited statute amongst the rows of rose bushes, lilies and daffodils peaking up from the ground. The morning dew glistened like diamonds across the garden, a stark contrast to the somber Time Lord who stood tall and still with hands shoved in his pockets. Although the vitality of the garden bloomed all around him, there was little sign of life in the still figure, other than in the depths of his eyes which would make even the most hardened despot feel the depths of his sadness. A millennia of despair, loss and loneliness overshadowed any small amount of joy or happiness he may have experienced. A breeze gently shook the dew from the flowers, carrying their perfume across the garden as a blonde figure with a striking blue leather jacket walked toward the lonely god. Her hand slipped into his almost startling him from his melancholy contemplations. He turned toward her as she nervously bit her lip and squeezed his hand. After looking shyly away for a moment, her gaze pierced into the dark depths of his ancient and jaded soul. "Doctor," she whispered with such hope. He pulled her into his arms and as they embraced, he felt all her hope and love fill him and sweep aside the heavy weight of his burdens. Apologies and promises were murmured and the confusion and turbulent emotions that had spilled forth on a cold Norway beach were soon reconciled as two lost souls were reunited in what they both knew was the potential of all that ever could be.


	2. Accusation

a/n: Next prompt in this series. This one is a bit angsty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

Accusation

Nothing was more dangerous than a Bad Wolf denied her lover. The pompous politician had his justifications as the Doctor did technically blow up a national monument. After many promises made and questionable political donations deposited to untraceable accounts, the Doctor was released. He was indignant. Rose was furious. He raged as she drove him home. She remained silent until she could bear it no more and pulled the car off to the side and stormed out to pace the length of the car. The Oncoming Storm was not far behind.

"What?" he demanded. "What did you expect me to do? Just let them take her?"

Rose was at the end of her rope. She couldn't take it. "It's not about stopping the alien abduction!"

"Oh really!" he shouted, pacing back and forth opposite her. "Cos from where I'm standing, it seems like you and this whole planet would've rather I let them take her then sacrifice some stupid stone monument to a dead President!"

"You really think that don't you! It's all boiled down to you bein' offended 'cos they dared to question your authority. And, of course you had to go insultin' everyone by tellin' them how you are superior to everyone. I'm surprised you didn't start callin' 'em stupid apes!"

"I am superior to all of them! No one on this planet is more qualified than me!" he raged.

"Yeah, then how did we get along before you got here? Did you ever wonder that!"

"Fine, you think you're so much better off then maybe I should just leave!" he shot back too angry to notice anything that she may have been trying to say.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "That's right, run away. That's would you do best!" she said, tears now coursing down her face.

"Fine. Don't come to me next time the Tikonok come to enslave your world!" he shouted back as he walked away.

As he stormed off, she whispered, "It's your world too. Not that you see to care." She walked over to a bench and sat down. "Maybe you don't care 'bout anything other than showin' everyone how Time Lord you are. Who am I anyway? Just some daft shop girl who fell in love," she whispered quietly, staring down at the ground.

He stopped and turned back, looking at her as her words hit him. Slowly he walked back and sat on the bench next to her. He looked at her tear streaked face and realized this wasn't just about blowing things up. His hand found hers. "I'm sorry," he whispered and for the first time in weeks, he talked to her.


	3. Silver

a/n: Next prompt! This one is adventurey and fun! I would have loved to have seen DT and BP discoing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the music mentioned in this story.

**Prompt: Silver**

Glistening and gleaming like a shining star the disco ball slowly turned projecting a rainbow of colors all over the room. Rose, dressed in a sapphire blue halter top knee length gown with sparkling gems cascading down the front of the bodice moved her body in time with the Doctor's. Although he had whinged, Rose and pulled him out onto the dance floor when _Le Freak Chic _was played. He was an excellent dancer and had impeccable rhythm even if disco was not his favorite. He still wore trainers and a brown pinstripe suit similar to what he had worn in their home universe, but the blue dress shirt beneath was open at the color exposing a tantalizing glimpse of manly Time Lord chest. Given the disco theme, Rose and convinced him to wear what she assured him was a very masculine silver necklace with a medallion on it around his neck. Of course, the medallion was etched with swirls of Gallifreyan writing, the meaning of which was known only to Rose and him.

As she shimmied and moved in time with him, his eyes were scoping out the room. Rose was also paying attention to the crowd around them. Although they were dressed to party, this was a Torchwood assignment. It wasn't long before she heard the whir of the sonic. When she looked back at his face, he had a huge grin and grabbed her hand to twirl her around and back. Finally, he leaned into her. "It's the disco ball. Don't look directly at it," he whispered into her ear.

She lifted her arms into the air fluffing out her incredibly teased hair as she shook and shimmied closer to him. "Yeah, it some kind of mind control or somethin?" she asked.

"Oh, or something," he said as Rose ran her fingers through his spiky brown hair.

"What we gonna do?" she asked as she ground up against him.

He grinned. "Well, first were gonna blow up the disco ball and then defeat the evil alien blokes in black sitting up on the balcony there." he said indicating the bacony above the dance floor. "Then, we might run for our lives a bit before I toss you in the back seat of the limo and spend the rest of the night shagging you to _Funkytown_."

Rose shivered and ran her hands down his chest. "Yeah. Doesn't sound exactly like Torchwood protocol," she said huskily.

"Bollucks Torchwood protocol. This is Doctor protocol. Now are you ready or what?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Rose grinned that special smile that showed just a hint of tongue. "I'm always ready," she said as she felt that first burst of adrenalin.

After that, it all happened quickly. He aimed his sonic up and the disco ball exploded raining silver dust down on the dancers. The aliens in the ominous black suits and mirrored glasses jumped up in unison and stared down at them. The Doctor looked up at them and winked as he grabbed Rose's hand and danced her across the crowded dance floor as the D.J. played _I Will Survive_. It wasn't long before they reached the side of the room where the Doctor climbed up on a table and whipped out a squirt gun and began firing on their assailants while Rose dashed toward a fire alarm and pulled it to evacuate as many people as possible.

The Doctor's squirt gun was filled with lavender water which caused the aliens in black to collapse gasping. Rose hit a code into her mobile which called Jake and his team in for clean up. The first hint of Torchwood's arrival had the Doctor pulling at Rose who very quickly toed off her impractical platform dancing shoes and they made a run for it. As they ducked into the limo and the Doctor told the driver to take the long way home, Rose sat giggling at the thought of something as simple as lavender water incapacitating evil aliens. Jake would be so disappointed. Soon, however, her focus was on something else entirely as _Funkytown_ pulsed through the back of the limo. Rose looked at the Doctor who tossed aside his Jacket and slid up to her.

"What no disco ball?" she teased.

He smirked at her and aimed his sonic up in the air and soon it pulsed silver lights all over the back of the limo. "Now, Rose Tyler, as I recall we are at the final part of Doctor protocol," he growled, waggling his eyebrows at her before diving in and giving Rose a limo ride she would never forget.


	4. Denial

a/n: Next up, Denial. Starts out a bit angsty but it has a happy ending. This also refers to a character that was in End of Time.

a/n: I do not own Doctor Who

**Prompt: Denial**

It was a little thing at first. An odd feeling here, a twinge there, all of which Rose ignored. She was busy and had her hands full with her new Doctor. Even in Pete's World, they were the Doctor and Rose, the Stuff of Legends. This meant, much to Jackie's dismay, they still traveled, albeit on Earth instead of the stars. Well, traveled on Earth at least, until their new Tardis was ready. Not long after they arrived there was a meteor that fell into Lake Lucerne that, as it turned out, contained larvae of a Peschi which was a sort of space spawning fish that very quickly filled the lake. The Doctor dove right in, literally. After arising from the water, covered in space fish slime, he announced that the fish would be leaving in a matter of hours. The two of them along with their Torchwood team watched with delight as the fish metamorphosed into creatures of pure iridescent energy and floated out of the lake and into the sky. Of course, that left behind a lake filled with space fish slime, but after a bit of jiggery pokery, he had that sorted.

After that it was Slitheen and Sumo wrestling in Tokyo, a lost alien tourist in Marrakesh and killer bees in South America, which surprisingly, were just typical Earth killer bees, not that it mattered to him. To the Doctor, it was just another puzzle to solve. Amidst all of the coming and going, saving he Earth, helping lost aliens or deporting aliens with evil intents, was cramping and nausea here, a headache there or collapsing from fatigue. Rose insisted she was fine, just tired. The Doctor never seemed to blink an eye at any of her maladies. Finally, it came to a head on the Appalachian Trail in America. Rose collapsed in the middle of the green monkey investigation. Jake sent her back to their hotel amidst her protests. The Doctor promised he'd share everything with her over dinner at the Twisted Squirrel pub whose name he loved and besides, they served banana daiquiris which made it an automatic stop.

She trudged back to the SUV with their medic, Harper. He dropped her off with terse orders to hydrate and rest. Rose sat on the bed in the hotel room staring at the old textured wallpaper curling at the seam. She fell backwards on the bed and rubbed her face with her hand and dozed off.

She dreamed of the Tardis and walking the corridors trailing her fingers along the coral walls listening to the comforting mechanical hum. A glowing blue ball bounced down the corridor toward her. She knelt down and picked it up and it glowed in a rainbow of colors. She heard laughter and tossed the ball back down the corridor. More laughter echoed and it bounced back. She wondered what was going on? She walked down the corridor holding the rainbow ball and turned a corner. Suddenly, she was in a field of snapdragons. The ball fell from her hands and bounced over to a grassy clearing with dozens of white floppy eared bunnies nibbling on grass. Rose stared at the bunnies in confusion. One of them sat up and asked her, quite politely, "Are you all right deary? You look a bit peaked." She woke up with a start and a roiling stomach.

After losing her breakfast and washing her face, she stared at her pale image in the mirror. "No, it can't be. I mean I just couldn't be, could I?" she said, shaking her head in fierce denial. She quickly calculated in her head and wrinkled her brow in concentration. She was sure she had a monthly, but when? She walked out of the loo and stared blankly at the only window in the tiny room. She could barely conceive of the thought that was looming in her mind. She grabbed her wallet and keys and went for a walk to the local chemist.

She slowly wandered the aisles passing, headache remedies, lotion and eye drops. Finally, she arrived and stared at the variety of choices before her. It was overwhelming and inconceivable that she was even considering this purchase. And yet, for every part of her that denied the possibility, one small voice said, "Maybe." As she stood in the aisle staring at all the choices before her and nervously chewing a nail, a middle aged women in a white suit appeared next to her.

"Some things are meant to be," she said quietly.

Rose turned and looked at her. She had dark hair, slightly graying but her eyes. Her eyes told a different story. She'd seen the pain, sadness and hint of eternity in another set of eyes all too similar to this stranger's. The woman smiled at her. "You know the truth of it. Once you saw this possibility along with many others and you didn't run from it then and you won't run from it now. Neither will he, not this time."

"Who are you?" Rose asked, part of her concerned and knowing she should ring up Torchwood. Part of her, however, knew that this woman was not here to harm her. She was here to serve a necessary purpose. A messenger of sorts.

"I am not important. My time is over and ending soon. This is about you and what you are doing and will do. It won't be easy but you knew that. You made the choice and will always make this choice. Thank you."

"For what?" Rose asked, staring at the women and sensing something…calming and yet highly disturbing. She felt compassion for this woman in white.

The woman smiled enigmatically at Rose. "For what you did for him. You know, you don't need any of this. You know the truth, but I suppose a good scientist always runs tests to confirm her hypothesis is correct doesn't she."

"Yeah, s'pose your right. I'm not really a scientist though," Rose responded calmly but not feeling at all calm.

"No, you're so much more. You won't see me again. This could only happen at this moment in your time line and in mine.

"Wait! Why now? Why only now?" Rose asked.

"The drums called to the end of time and he answered them as he always does. It's almost over now for me and for the madness that consumed a dying race but it's just beginning for you," she said mysteriously.

"Miss!" a voice called out, tapping Rose on the shoulder. She looked at a friendly chemist wearing a dark blue uniformed top and a name tag identifying herself as "Abigail." "May I help you?" she asked kindly.

"Oh no, I was just talking to…" Rose said, trailing off and turned back to find the woman in white vanished. "Um, I'm fine. Thanks," she finished and grabbed two boxes from the shelf and went to the register to pay for them.

Back at the hotel she sat in the bathroom staring at two white sticks. There was a tap on the door and the Doctor peered his head in. "There you are!" he exclaimed happily. "Feeling better?"

She looked up at him and shook her head "I don't know," she said softly and with no assurance, wrapping her arms around herself.

He immediately sat on the edge of the bathtub next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

She looked at him in a way she never had. She was almost speechless. "I…I just. I don't' know, Doctor."

"Rose, look at me," he ordered and held her face in his hands, gazing intently into her eyes.. She stared into the depths of his eyes as she had so many times before. It was easy to loose herself in them and yet she always felt safe.

She took a deep breath trying to swallow down the emotions but failing miserably as tears welled. "Doctor, I have to tell you something."

"Whatever it is. It'll be all right as long as we're together," he told her, worried at her emotional response to him.

She nodded and reached over for one of the white sticks and showed it to him. He looked at it quizzically. He put on his glasses and sniffed, wincing. "Why are you showing me a white stick covered in your urine?" he asked, backing away a bit.

Rose laughed and rolled her eyes. She should have known it wouldn't' be so simple. "What?" he asked indignant. "I can't help it if my olfactory senses are more refined and sensitive than a standard twenty first century human," he huffed.

"I went to the chemist and picked up these test 'cos I was worried 'bout why I was feeling ill. I mean, there was this possibility but I couldn't believe it. Maybe I was in a bit denial thinkin' that it wasn't possible and I wasn't ready and needed proof," she said, looking down at the floor and her trainers.

He didn't say anything which was of course odd. She looked back up at him nervously. "Doctor?" He was staring at the bin where she'd tossed the boxes.

He looked up at her and stared into her eyes as if he was examining some alien mystery. "Doctor," Rose said again. "Both tests say the same thing. I…I thought I was being careful and we've never really talked about it," she said and paused almost afraid of his reaction.

He smiled at her with one of his huge grins that always filled her with a warmth and happiness. "Rose Tyler, why are you using such an inferior biologic test when you have me? I promise you there are better ways than…" he paused and winced. "urinating on a some little stick. I mean that is disgusting!"

Rose burst out in laughter breaking the tension. She looked at him binning the tests and laughed harder until tears rolled down her face. "Uh, Rose are you all right down there?" he asked and knelt next to where she was rolling in laughter on the floor. He eventually scooped her up, still giggling and set her down on the bed. He laid down next to her, looking at her through his glasses which had slid down his nose slightly.

She calmed down and stared at him. "I'm sorry. It's just…wasn't expecting this to be happenin' so soon and didn't know how you'd be feelin' 'bout us havin' a little you runnin' about."

"Rose love, do you really think that I can't detect changes in your hormone levels? I mean given the amount of snogging and other things we do, it's not like I'm not immersed in a constant supply of Rose Tyler."

Rose wrinkled her nose at this. That was just so Doctor. "So, are you sayin' you're not surprised then? I mean if you knew why didn't you…"

"Well, I may have had my suspicions, but the only one who could confirm it was you. You weren't ready."

"And you think I am now? And what 'bout you? Are you, you know ready?"

He smiled. "You are more ready than you know. And, as for me, wellll, it's gonna be an adventure that's for sure. Been a father before but not like this. I can't promise you I won't muck it up. I…I wasn't the best father, Rose. They're gone now and it's my fault. I don't want to make the same mistakes," he said as he looked off, his eyes filled with painful memories.

Rose snuggled up to him. "You won't. I know you won't. We're in this together. You and me. I just need you to do this with me, yeah?"

He reached over and grasped her hand. "Together," he whispered.

Rose kissed him softly. "So what made you decide to do this today?" he asked. "Well, I mean other than the fainting thing which was very, very bad and worrisome."

"Yeah, I was in a bit of denial really but then I had this weird dream and then there was the lady in white at the chemist."

The Doctor sat up. "Dream? Lady in white? What lady in white?" he asked looking worried.

"I dunno. She just sort of appeared when I was standin' thinkin' 'bout what test to buy. Somethin' 'bout her was just different. She…" Rose tried to explain, trailing off.

"Show me," he almost demanded. Rose looked up at his intense expression. "Doctor, she wasn't threatenin' me and didn't hurt me. She just sort of said some odd things and disappeared."

"It's too much a coincidence that someone just appears in front of you in a moment of conflict when you're pregnant with my offspring. I need to see, Rose," he said, obviously upset.

"Okay," she nodded and let him look into her memories. It didn't take long and he jumped back gasping. "Doctor?" she asked, now worried.

He stared at Rose for a long time before answering. "Something's happened. She shouldn't have been here."

"She said something 'bout drums, the end of time and a dying race. When I looked at her…I saw something. Doctor, she knew you didn't she. She told me not to worry, that you wouldn't' run this time. She wouldn't tell me her name."

"No, she wouldn't," he said tonelessly and obviously shaken.

"Doctor, talk to me! Tell me what's goin' on!" Rose demanded.

He looked at Rose. "There's only one way she could be here," he said, his voice shaking with emotion. "Gallifrey, the time lock, something must have happened. I don't know how." He began to pace and pull at his hair. "Drums. She used the word drums and that could only mean one thing, but he's dead." Rose watched silently as he worked through this. "The Master. He always was an escape artist. Had me mourning him, the bastard!" he Doctor barked out. "He must have come back and done something."

"But other you was there and stopped it, right? She said this could only happen once and her time was over."

He stared at Rose and walked over plopping down beside her on the bed. "Yeah," he answered anguished. "Other me would set things right."

"Why me though? Why not see you? If she only had one chance, why come see me?"

The Doctor looked over at her and his face softened. "Because she needed to see you, to see that not everything was lost and maybe you needed to see her."

Rose looked deep into his eyes and part of her understood who this woman was. Once again, tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry, Doctor," she whispered and hugged him to her.

"Don't be. I'm glad she knows," he whispered back, holding Rose tightly to him.

"Yeah, me too. Besides, may have been mysterious but she was ten times better than the talkin' rabbit," Rose confided.

The Doctor pulled back and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Talking rabbit?"

"Apparently little bit here," she said, rubbing her stomach, "has an odd sense of humor and likes to give his Mum some weird dreams," she told him smiling.

"Oh, come now, he's just creative and expressing his frankly magnificent telepathic abilities. He leaned down to Rose's stomach. "Isn't that right my brilliant little fetus," he said grinning.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "Doctor, you are so not going to go around callin' him our little fetus. Pick out somethin' else and while you're at it um, think you can ask him to lay off the talkin' rabbits and maybe just stick to playin' catch or I dunno playin' with puppies or something?"

The Doctor just grinned at her. "We're having a baby!" he said, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Yeah, guess we are," Rose answered now fully embracing the idea and pulling him into her arms thinking for the first time she could do this with him.


	5. Look

a/n: Next up, Look. TenII has to have a look. Fluffy and cracky.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

**Prompt: Look**

Once they settled into Rose's flat in Pete's World, the Doctor had the task of acquiring what he called "humany things." It was sort of game to him really. It started with a trip to a shop to buy personal hygiene items like shaving foam, deodorant and a toothbrush. Of course, he had to examine each and every item from scent, to texture to taste to chemical components. Rose would stare at him, wince or just giggle and say, "You're such an alien." He rather liked that, especially the giggling and smiling part. He had missed that about her. She'd been sad and withdrawn since their arrival in Pete's World,

Humany things did sometimes annoy him in way. Although happy to spend his forever with her, part of him resented being reminded of the human bits like body odor or inefficient waste elimination and the need for sleep. Well, he didn't need as much as sleep as Rose but still... It annoyed him when he dozed off when he could be doing something important like devising a way to eradicate all pears on Earth.

Aside from personal hygiene items, Rose had lectured him on fashion. Him! On fashion! He had then had to advise her on all the worlds he was a fashion icon. He preened at this and just knew Rose was impressed. Well, maybe she was only somewhat impressed as soon after, he found himself forced to endure a shopping excursion.

"Doctor?" Rose called out walking around the men's store in search of her wandering Doctor. She heard a scream and went running. She found the Doctor holding up a toupee while a traumatized bald man lay on the floor looking up at him in irritation and fear. Rose came to screeching halt and stared at the Doctor who was sonicing the toupee.

"Doctor, what are you doin?" Rose asked calmly as possible.

He looked over at her with a confused look on his face and then back at the toupee in his hand. "Rose, it's a T'Kath," he said and dangled the toupee as evidence.

"It's a toupee," Rose said, staring at it. The Doctor stared at her with a confused look on his face. "A hair piece," she said, looking from it to him.

The Doctor looked at it and then back at Rose. "Is it? Are you sure 'cos it certainly looks like a T'Kath, granted a mangy one, but still…It wouldn't do for people to walk around with an alien on their head now would it?"

The man on the floor gasped.

"Especially not one that emit's a gas byproduct that could cause a myriad of skin problems, vitamin deficiencies or even impotence," the Doctor finished. He then turned to the man on the floor and smiled brightly and tossed him the toupee. "Don't worry, I neutralized it. The Doctor then bounced up to Rose who was just staring at him. "Now, where were we?" he asked.

The man on the floor stood up holding out the toupee in front of him as if it was contaminated and literally ran away from them. Rose sighed and grabbed the Doctor's hand. "We were leavin' to find a shop where they won't run screamin' from us," she muttered as she led him out of the shop.

At the next shop, Rose didn't let him wander off and even made a comment about his violation of said rule in the last shop. This led to his listing of incidents where she had wandered off until finally they agreed it was a moot point. Rose picked out several suits, dress shirts and other clothes for him to try on. She waited outside the dressing room while he tried on the clothing. She waited and waited and waited. Finally, she couldn't stand it. "Doctor! Are you gonna show me any of it?" she shouted to him.

There was no reply. Now, Rose knew that a silent Doctor was a dangerous Doctor or an indication that something was about to explode. After a sigh and a silent curse, she walked into the dressing room. "Doctor, where are you?"

A door opened and a hand appeared with wiggling fingers. Rose breathed a sigh of relief and walked over. She found clothes littering the floor inside the dressing room and the Doctor frowning at himself in front of the mirror wearing navy dress paints and a paisley yellow top. Rose was puzzled as to where he'd gotten that as it wasn't something they had picked out. "Um Doctor, where'd you get that? I don't remember pickin' that out."

"Oh, well there was a selection of clothes waiting for me in here so I slipped them on. It's a bit big though don't ya think? I mean these are rubbish psychic dressing rooms," he said with a disgusted look on his face as he examined the paisley print dress shirt. Rose giggled and he turned to her "What?" he asked.

"Doctor, the dressin' rooms aren't psychic. That's stuff some other bloke tried on before

you and just left in here."

"That's disgusting! You mean I'm trying on something that has human all over it!" he said, immediately unbuttoning it as if it carried the plague.

"Just try on what we brought in, yeah," Rose suggested, trying not to laugh.

He muttered and cursed in some language other than English but eventually complied. Rose settled herself against a wall and waited as a procession of men walked in stunned to see her there but Rose just smiled with a quick, "Sorry, fashion consultant." Everyone nodded and ducked into their room. One man even asked her opinion which she offered readily. The Doctor heard this and cleared his throat. Rose told the man, "Sorry, gotta go but you look dead sexy in that."

The Doctor frowned. "Aren't you suppose to be helping me?" he said, sulking a bit.

"Of course, now let me see." Thus began a parade of suits which were either too loose, the wrong shade of blue or brown, too itchy, too shiny, completely vomitable, in his words or were lacking that certain spark. Rose ran out and picked out a few more items including some things with a bit more flash to them.

He finally came out with a pair of dark brown pinstripe dress pants that fit him well enough to bring a smirk to Rose's face, which he did not miss. This was topped by a matching jacket under which he had a matching dark blue t-shirt with a modern design. He preened and pranced in front of the three way mirror. "Well?" he asked expectantly and looking pleased with himself.

"It's definitely a look," Rose admitted although her eyes seemed drawn to his arse as if it held some kind of hypnotic power over her. He rather liked that.

Finally Rose snapped out of it. "So, that one's a yes. What else have ya got?"

"More? There has to be more?" he asked as almost unable to comprehend her suggestion.

"Yeah, you've got to have more than one suit, Doctor and it would be nice if you had some jeans and casual stuff too."

He sighed dramatically and made his way back into the dressing room, looking over his shoulder at her as if she was some prison guard there to carry out his sentence." The Door to the dressing room closed with a bang.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh my gawd, you'd think we were facin' a hoard of Judoon or Cyber men or Daleks!" she exclaimed. "It's just clothes, Doctor."

Suddenly, the door opened violently. The Doctor waltzed out in blue jeans, a light blue dress shirt open at the collar and topped with a dark brown jacket with a subtle blue print. "Rose, clothes make the man. The look is important. It sets the tone for one's regeneration or life. It has to be impressive. A rubbish look could impair my ability to…you know intimidate alien invaders, tyrants or mad scientists."

"Right," Rose nodded. "Well, we can't have that. I promise you, Doctor, I won't let you out of her with any look that is less than impressive. Can't have a Defender of the Earth showin' up lookin' like a fashion horror now can we?" she said, soothingly.

He smiled and bounced back into the dressing room. Rose leaned back against the wall and banged her head against it a few times murmuring, "Why or why did I have to get the pretty one."

A voice rang out, "Cause you think I'm foxy and you like it."

She couldn't argue with that.


End file.
